Winner Take All
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: If this is a defeat, it comes with its own compensations. Tsuna x Xanxus; smut for the prompts "struggle, size differences, in charge, reminders."


**Title:** Winner Take All**  
>Characters:<strong> Tsuna/Xanxus**  
>Summary:<strong> If this is a defeat, it comes with its own compensations.**  
>Notes:<strong> Adult for smut. Future-fic featuring boss!Tsuna, plus Xanxus' Issues. For Porn Battle XII, prompts "struggle, size differences, in charge, reminders." 2844 words.

* * *

><p><strong>Winner Take All<strong>

Once a person understood that Xanxus took the dictum "the loser serves the winner" seriously and wasn't going to rest until he'd claimed the place of the winner for himself, everything else about the man just sort of fell into place.

Sort of.

There were some things about Xanxus he was never going to quite understand or see coming, Tsuna decided, vaguely bemused by the hands gripping his shoulders and the mouth crushed against his. One moment he'd been standing, letting Xanxus take his leave, and the next—this. Xanxus kissed like he pressed his enemies: ruthlessly. He'd taken advantage of Tsuna's moment of surprise to slide his tongue past lips and teeth and was prosecuting that advantage to the fullest. For some reason the word _ravished_ floated through Tsuna's mind, which reminded him of the lurid covers of the romances his mother had sometimes liked to read just enough to help him shake off his surprise and react.

Xanxus' hair was thick and heavy and made as good a grip as any; Tsuna twisted his fingers in it and dragged Xanxus off his mouth. Xanxus' eyes glittered at him, not quite sane, and his teeth gleamed white from between his lips as he smirked. "What's the matter, can't take the heat?"

"Really, are we going to do this?" Tsuna countered, doing rapid mental calculations. Takeshi was in Rome, Hibari in Hong Kong, Mukuro and Chrome only heaven knew where; this time of the day Lambo was with his tutor and Ryouhei would be chasing people around the boxing ring. Hayato was buried in the Caraceni files up to his eyebrows and Kyouko and Haru were updating their wardrobes for the spring and squeezing their network for any hint of what was going on with the Barassi just now.

If this really was going to be Xanxus' latest attempt at turning their tables, he'd timed it well. But then—Varia quality was spoken of for a reason.

Xanxus' smirk just turned wider. "Not if you don't think you can handle it, runt."

Honestly, he preferred it when Xanxus just called him _trash_; just because he'd hit his mid-twenties and resigned himself to never getting past the 160-centimeter mark didn't mean he had to _like_ it. But then, Xanxus knew that, or just had an unerring instinct for how to get a rise out of him. As it were. Oh god.

Tsuna took a firmer hold on his inner monologue and focused on the here and now, lest he lose control of himself and snicker in Xanxus' face. "Just remember later that this was _your_ idea." He pulled Xanxus back down to him and kissed him again.

Everything with Xanxus had to be a struggle. Once he'd accepted that, Tsuna had found that things in that area of his life became a great deal more straightforward. Not simpler, not easier—Xanxus was neither simple nor easy—but much less difficult to understand. Kissing him was no different; Xanxus' mouth moved against Tsuna's like he was conducting an assault on enemy holdings. Tsuna had perhaps a split second to wonder just how crazy he was for going along with this, except that refusing would be its own loss, one he wasn't sure he could afford, not with Xanxus. Better to kiss back, to tangle his hands in the man's hair and open himself up to the invading stroke of his tongue and answer him in that fashion—not repulsion, but assimilation.

Xanxus growled against his mouth and dropped his hands to Tsuna's hips, pulling them tight against each other. Tsuna drew a quick breath at that, almost a gasp, against how broad Xanxus' chest was against his and the power he could feel vibrating through the tension in Xanxus' frame, barely leashed. Yes, he was definitely a little crazy for going on along with this.

So be it.

He slid his tongue around Xanxus', letting the slick, obscene stroke of it run heat through him, and dropped a hand to Xanxus' chest. It rose and fell under his palm, fast with Xanxus' breathing, and was hot even through the cloth of his shirt. Actually, all of Xanxus felt fever warm, which was interesting and something to give thought to later.

Later. For now there were buttons, and cloth, and thankfully not a tie, and the sound Xanxus made against his mouth when Tsuna pushed the shirt down his arms. "The fuck," he said as Tsuna ran his hands back up Xanxus' arms, following the heavy muscle of them over his shoulders and chest. He had much finer skin than Tsuna would have believed, light olive where the sun hadn't touched it, smooth between the places where scars crisscrossed it.

"It's not like we can do this with our clothes on." He used his most reasonable tones, the ones that usually got pulled out for the negotiating table, and kept a grip on his smile at the flash of uncertainty that flickered in Xanxus' eyes. "Neither of us are kids any more."

That made Xanxus growl again. Tsuna let that pass unremarked and got his tie undone and most of his shirt to boot by the time Xanxus went ahead and shook the shirt from his wrists. He pulled Tsuna back to him and kissed him again, demanding.

Tsuna made an agreeing sound against his mouth and shrugged his own shirt off. The muscles of Xanxus' back rippled when he ran his palms over them, feeling the places that were too smooth and the ones that were ropy with keloids. He didn't let his fingers linger on those places, doubting that Xanxus would permit it of him, and dug his fingers into Xanxus' shoulder when Xanxus closed his teeth on his lower lip.

He should have known that Xanxus would be a biter.

The sharpness cut through him, reminding Tsuna whom he was dealing with and of all the risks that went along with that, which wasn't a bad thing to keep in mind when response was beginning to curl tight in his belly. "Xanxus," he said, maybe to remind himself or maybe just for the sake of saying it.

Xanxus growled again, pushing against him—no, sliding a thigh between Tsuna's and dragging him up tight against it. Tsuna sucked in a breath, a bit shocked at himself and the way the casualness of Xanxus' strength made his cock go heavy and hard. He always forgot, a little, just how much _physical_ power Xanxus had in addition to the strength of his Flames and Will. "_Xanxus_," he breathed again, sliding his leg around Xanxus' hip and pressing against him, shivering at the delightful friction of it.

And surprising Xanxus again, if the moment of stillness that he could feel under his palms was any indication. "For fuck's sake," Xanxus muttered, "really?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to remind him of just who had started this and stretched himself up instead, fitting himself against Xanxus and claiming another kiss. Xanxus grunted under his mouth, flexing his hands against Tsuna's ass, which really felt rather good.

Though there were probably better places for carrying on than the middle of the office. Like his couch, perhaps. Tsuna considered that and how to get Xanxus there with the minimum of fuss, not to mention the question of getting them out of their clothes, while he rocked himself against Xanxus' thigh and Xanxus made another noise of disbelief. The direct approach at the most to commend it; he drew himself away from Xanxus' mouth and said, "So I'm thinking the couch would be a good idea. How about you?"

He could see Xanxus struggling against the idea that he might not have had complete control of the situation any more and the moment when his mouth hardened in decision. Xanxus released him, letting Tsuna slide down his thigh, and stepped back. "Sure." He dropped himself onto the couch, sprawling there and planting his feet wide. "Why don't you come here and suck it?" He looked Tsuna up and down. "Since you're so eager for it, trash."

Trust Xanxus to make pleasure into a power struggle. Tsuna did what he could to make sure the thought didn't show on his face and dropped his hands to his belt to undo it. "I could do that." He shimmied out of slacks and underwear, kicking off his shoes and socks so that he stood bare and acutely conscious of Xanxus' gaze on him. "If that's what you really want."

Xanxus was smart enough to look like he doubted Tsuna's acquiescence, but he covered that up with a sneer that could have been genuine. "You on your knees and sucking my cock? Sounds good to me."

It would, Tsuna supposed, and stopped at his desk to pull a couple of items from the bottom drawer. Xanxus watched him suspiciously, but Tsuna wrapped his fingers around them and didn't let him see what they were as he crossed the room to the couch and knelt between Xanxus' knees. Xanxus forgot to be suspicious in the flash of his triumph as Tsuna ran his hands up Xanxus' thighs to undo his belt and fly.

Hayato's sarcastic predictions were wrong, for once: Xanxus wasn't compensating for anything. Quite the opposite, really—his cock was full and heavy in Tsuna's hand, big enough to give a person a moment's pause. Xanxus sucked in a breath as Tsuna weighed it in his palm, pumping it thoughtfully, and grunted, "Well, what are you waiting for? Suck it, you fucking piece of trash."

"You have the nicest way of asking for what you want," Tsuna noted. Xanxus growled at that, or started to, but that changed to a bitten-off groan when Tsuna leaned forward and closed his mouth over the head of him, stretching his lips around blood-hot skin and stroking his tongue against it. He watched Xanxus from beneath his lashes as he did; Xanxus looked stunned, like he hadn't really expected Tsuna to go through with it.

Then he smirked and reached down to him, laying a heavy hand against the back of Tsuna's head, trying to push him down. "I said to suck it."

Tsuna resisted the weight of his hand, pulling off Xanxus' cock and letting his mouth quirk at the sound Xanxus made then. He wrapped his fingers around Xanxus' wrist. "Not like that," he said, permitting just enough of his Will slip free to show that he meant it.

Xanxus stared down at him, mouth turning flat and his eyes briefly uncertain, before he covered that over with a sneer. "What, you afraid?"

He'd have thought that Xanxus would know better than that by now, but... Xanxus. He fought everything, even the truth. "Of course not. But that's not how _I_ want it."

He gazed up at Xanxus steadily, gripping his wrist and not moving, until Xanxus snorted. "Whatever. Get back to work, runt."

"There are benefits to being patient," Tsuna remarked before bending his head and running his mouth over the line of Xanxus' cock, base to tip. Xanxus didn't do more than roll his eyes at that, apparently preferring to groan as Tsuna mouthed him, deliberately slow. That was just fine as far as Tsuna was concerned. He slid his tongue over Xanxus' head and ran his mouth down and back up again, navigating the size of him carefully. Xanxus smirked down at him, his eyes going heavy-lidded and pleased, and didn't even notice when Tsuna reached for the packet of lube from his desk and slicked his fingers.

But then, Xanxus never had broken his habit of gloating before his victory was completely assured, Tsuna reflected. He shifted his knees wider and reached down to press his fingers into himself, working them in and burying the sound that wanted to rise from his throat in a hum. Xanxus' own impatience caught him every time. His arrogance, too, though Tsuna supposed that trying to explain to Xanxus how it could be good to have someone's cock in his mouth while he worked his own fingers in and out of himself might be like trying to explain to a fish how enjoyable a bicycle ride could be.

No matter. He watched Xanxus as he took him deeper, humming around the way Xanxus' cock filled his mouth, until Xanxus' chest was moving with the deep breaths he took and his face was flushed and relaxed. Xanxus actually groaned his protest when Tsuna let him slip out of his mouth. "The _fuck_—"

Tsuna rose from his knees and slipped up onto the couch. "I told you that there are benefits to patience." He straddled Xanxus' lap, feeling the stretch in his thighs with how widely his knees had to be planted to do it, and reached down to Xanxus' cock, smoothing the condom down his length and slicking it. "And you forgot to ask what _I_ wanted."

"What," Xanxus said, and then, "Fuck!" as Tsuna pressed him deeper into the cushions and lowered himself onto his cock. He might have said more besides that; Tsuna lost track, a little, thanks to the way he could feel the burning stretch of Xanxus' cock pushing into him along every throbbing nerve of his body. Xanxus felt even bigger inside him, big enough that Tsuna panted with it, gripping Xanxus' shoulders as he let his weight bear him all the way down. Xanxus was panting too, his skin turning slick with sweat under Tsuna's palm. He stared at Tsuna, eyes wild and glazed, and his mouth opened and closed silently a few times before he said, hoarse, "What the fuck are you doing, Sawada?"

Tsuna lifted himself up and rocked back down again, humming between his teeth as pleasure unfurled up his spine. "Taking what I want," he said. He would have liked to have tacked an _obviously_ onto that, but wasn't sure he had the breath for it. He rocked himself against Xanxus again, groaning low in his throat and seeing the way Xanxus' lips parted on the breath he took. Tsuna leaned in, wrapping his hand around Xanxus' nape to hold him, and kissed him, mimicking the demanding way Xanxus had started them down this path, licking his tongue into Xanxus' mouth and plundering it. "I think you should go ahead and fuck me now." He breathed the words into Xanxus' mouth.

He was close enough to see it when Xanxus understood, close enough to hear the way Xanxus snarled under his breath, and close enough to hear how that snarl stuttered as he ground himself against Xanxus. But if it was a defeat, it came with its own compensations: Xanxus showed his teeth and grunted, "Fine, I will." He seized Tsuna's hips, gripping them punishingly tight, and rocked up into him hard and fast enough to drive the breath out of Tsuna's lungs.

Tsuna arched against him, panting with the way that slammed heat through him. "_Xanxus_...!" He had to hold onto Xanxus, just to keep his balance against the way Xanxus fucked him, all the glorious sleek strength of him turned to holding Tsuna over him, lifting him and drawing him down to meet each driving thrust of Xanxus' hips. It was almost too much to stand; he groaned Xanxus' name again, approving, as the heat spiraled up.

For a moment he thought that Xanxus would try to reverse things on him again—slow down, perhaps, or pull out—but Xanxus wasn't patient enough for such tactics. He growled, breathless, and Tsuna tightened the hand holding his nape. He dropped the other down between them, fisting himself as Xanxus' thrusts turned faster. That was all he needed. Orgasm swept through him and his cock pulsed in his hands, striping Xanxus' chest. Beneath him, Xanxus' breath hissed out of his throat as he arched, the tendons standing out taut in his throat as his hips jerked against Tsuna's. Tsuna leaned against him, panting with dazed pleasure and drinking in how Xanxus looked, more abandoned and unselfconscious than he'd ever seen the man, until Xanxus sagged against the couch again.

Tsuna relaxed too, breathing fast, and slid his fingers through the damp strands of Xanxus' hair. Xanxus stirred restlessly beneath his touch, but didn't actually react until Tsuna cupped his chin and claimed his mouth again, this time for a kiss that was slow and thorough.

"_That_ was an excellent idea," he said against the startled sound Xanxus made. "We'll have to do that again, don't you think?"

He wasn't at all surprised that Xanxus growled and pushed him out of his lap, or at the furious way he cleaned himself off and tugged his clothes back on. Tsuna leaned back on his elbows, watching him do it, and let him stalk out without saying another word, all the huffy dignity of an offended cat wrapped around him. That was Xanxus all over; Tsuna wished him much joy of his sulking.

Besides. Annoyed as Xanxus might have been to have lost this round, he hadn't said _no_, either.

**end**

Comments are always lovely.


End file.
